To Middle Earth and Beyond 1
by Caroline Jordan
Summary: A bunch of kids are ruining the Fellowship's lives. Fear us!!! BWA HA HA!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOUR FAVORITE KID IS!!! The sequal should becoming soon. CHAPTER SIX AND SEVEN- LOSING JULIAN AND THE END NOW UP!!! Please excuse the delay.
1. The Portal

To Middle-Earth and Beyond 1  
  
By Mira Naberrie Kenobi Summary: James, Julian, Bryan, Theresa & Tracy are all transported to Middle-Earth. How will the Fellowship survive with them around? Disclaimer: James, Julian, Ben, Matt, Bryan & Theresa are my friends. I am Tracy. (not my real name) I do not own the other characters as far as I know. Thank Yous: Thank you to all my friends who allowed me to ruin their reputations. Thank you to Peter Jackson, the actors, and, of course, J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Everything in this story is true. The names have not been changed because no one believes us anyway.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day started normal. It was summer vacation in Naperbrook. The kids got on their bikes and rode to a nearby bike path by the Recreation Center. They stopped when they came to the footbridge. Below was a small stream.  
  
"I see something!" Julian exclaimed.  
  
He jumped over the bridge and knelt near the water.  
  
"It's shiny!" he shouted.  
  
"What is it?" Theresa asked.  
  
Julian reached into the stream and pulled out the object.  
  
"It's a ring!" he yelled back.  
  
Julian turned it in his hands as they all crowded around him.  
  
"Hey guys," Julian said. "Doesn't this look like the Ring from The Lord of the-."  
  
He was cut off by a loud roar. A mystic time portal sucked in the 5 of them.  
  
"Are they dead?" asked Pippin.  
  
Aragorn knelt next to an unconscious Theresa. He searched for a pulse on her wrist.  
  
"Not this one," he replied.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Merry asked.  
  
Tracy moaned and woke up. The other started to regain consciousness.  
  
"What happened?" Julian asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tracy replied, rubbing her head.  
  
"Ow!" Bryan exclaimed. "I think I fell on my head!"  
  
"You did," Julian replied. "A long time ago."  
  
Theresa looked around, "Where's James?"  
  
"I am evil," a small voice said.  
  
"The Ring!" Bryan exclaimed.  
  
Tracy picked up the Ring. A small James figure was on it.  
  
"James!" Tracy shouted.  
  
Julian snatched the Ring from Tracy's hold.  
  
"James!" he exclaimed. "Speak to me!"  
  
"Put on the Ring," James said in a hypnotic voice.  
  
In a trance, Julian put on the Ring.  
  
"No!" Frodo shouted.  
  
Everyone turned, except Julian.  
  
"It's the Fellowship!" Tracy exclaimed.  
  
"BWA HA HA!!!" James laughed evily.  
  
They turned back to see that Julian had put the Ring on.  
  
"Hit yourself!" James commanded.  
  
Julian obeyed.  
  
"Act like a penguin!" James shouted.  
  
Julian walked around like a penguin. James gave him more commands, and Julian obeyed them.  
  
"Stop, James!" Theresa shouted.  
  
Bryan sighed, "Cut it out, James."  
  
"Oh all right!" James said. "Take off the Ring."  
  
Julian took off the Ring and came out of the trance.  
  
"You're no fun," James grumbled.  
  
"Who are you?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm Bryan," Bryan said. "This is Julian, Theresa, Tracy, and James is on the Ring."  
  
"Hi," James waved.  
  
"Can I please have the Ring back?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No!" James shouted. "You can't have me! I am my own master!"  
  
"Well then," Legolas started. "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"But I like Orcs better!" Bryan whined.  
  
Legolas aimed at Bryan.  
  
"Don't!" Tracy stopped. "We're on your side! Bryan's just a moron!"  
  
"Oh," Legolas said.  
  
He accidentally let go of the string. The arrow shot out at Bryan and struck his shoulder.  
  
"OWWW!!!" Bryan cried out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!!!" Legolas apologized.  
  
"No really, it's okay," Julian reassured.  
  
"Oh," Legolas said.  
  
Bryan pulled the arrow out of his arm.  
  
"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you trying to do exactly?" Theresa asked Aragorn.  
  
"We're on a quest to return the Ring to where it came from," Aragorn replied.  
  
"That's boring!" Theresa exclaimed. "That's it! I'm going to the Dark Side!"  
  
They turn to see half of the meadow is dark.  
  
"Okay then," Bryan said.  
  
"Theresa! No!" Tracy exclaimed.  
  
"Being good is boring!" Theresa shouted. "I want to be evil!"  
  
"Me too!" Bryan proclaimed. "I wanna be evil too!"  
  
"Bryan!" Julian shouted.  
  
"Maybe Saruman will take us in," Theresa suggested. "Let's go."  
  
Theresa and Bryan walked off to Saruman's fortress as the others yelled for them to come back.  
  
Legolas looked at Tracy, "They're on our side?"  
  
Tracy laughed nervously. 


	2. The Turn of Theresa and Bryan

Chapter 2  
  
Theresa and Bryan walked over to Saruman's fortress.  
  
Bryan sighed, "I don't know why it takes them so long to find this place."  
  
Bryan and Theresa looked up at the neon signs the say "Saruman lives here". They shrugged and walk inside. Bryan and Theresa found a staircase and walked up into the tower. Saruman was playing chess with himself. How sad.  
  
He looked up from his game, "Who are you?"  
  
Theresa sat down across from Saruman, "I'm Theresa and this is Bryan. I'm the smart one."  
  
"Hey!" Bryan shouted.  
  
"What do you want?" Saruman asked.  
  
Theresa drummed her finger together evily, "World domination would be nice, but for now, we'd like to join your alliance."  
  
"I'm not interested," he replied.  
  
Theresa sighed, "Fine!"  
  
She stood up, "But before I go."  
  
She moved the queen next to Saruman's king, "Checkmate!"  
  
Saruman stared, bewildered, at the chessboard.  
  
"We'll take our business elsewhere," she replied.  
  
She walked towards the door.  
  
"You're gonna just go like that?" Bryan asked Theresa.  
  
"3-2-1," Theresa counted.  
  
"Wait," Saruman stopped them.  
  
Theresa grinned and turned, "Yes, Lord Saruman?"  
  
"What exactly do you have in mind?" Saruman asked.  
  
"What is this junk?!" Julian asked, looking at the bowl.  
  
"I made that junk!" Gimli grumbled.  
  
"It's great, Gimli!" Julian exclaimed, stuffing food into his mouth. "Wow! How'd you make it? I mean, it's awesome!!!"  
  
"I'm hungry too!" yelled James.  
  
"You're the Ring," Julian said. "Make your own meal."  
  
"How?" James asked.  
  
"Visualize it," Julian said.  
  
James closed his eyes in concentration. Food on a plate appeared.  
  
"Oh great!" James exclaimed. "Holographic meatloaf!"  
  
He took a conveniently placed fork and dug it into the hologram.  
  
"Hey that's not bad!" James grinned.  
  
Legolas turned to see Tracy who wasn't talking. Weird. (A/N- I am very talkative.)  
  
He walked over and sat next to her, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Do you realize that if we don't get Theresa and Bryan back to the good side, we can't go home?" she asked.  
  
Everyone stopped. Julian's mouth dropped open, and his dinner fell from his grip and into the fire, putting it out. Everyone glared at him.  
  
"How do you know?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It's always like that in the movies," Tracy replied.  
  
"The what?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Never mind," Tracy said.  
  
"So if we don't get along we can't go home?" Julian asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Tracy replied sadly.  
  
Julian glared at James on the Ring, "It's all your fault!"  
  
"No it's not!" James yelled. "It's your fault!"  
  
"It's your fault!' Julian yelled back.'  
  
"Your fault!" James argued.  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"Cut it out!" Tracy screamed.  
  
Julian and James shut up. Tracy sighed sadly and turned away from the rest of the group.  
  
"Now you did it," James mumbled.  
  
"You did it!" Julian yelled.  
  
"You!" James shouted.  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!" 


	3. Weapons

Chapter 3  
  
"Saruman," Theresa started. "Allow me to introduce you to."  
  
She turned to Bryan who pulled out the blueprint.  
  
".the nuclear missile," Theresa grinned.  
  
Saruman looked at the blueprint amazed. Bryan laughed evily.  
  
"It has amazing firepower and can be programmed to follow the target," Theresa said.  
  
"It is the most amazing weapon next to the nuclear bomb," Bryan continued. "Just give this to your Orcs. They'll know what to do."  
  
"So," Theresa started, "what do you think?"  
  
"It's amazing!" Saruman exclaimed. "Together, we shall rule the world!!!"  
  
The three of them broke out in an evil laugh.  
  
The next morning, the Fellowship, James, Julian, and Tracy started off again.  
  
"So are we going to get them back?" Tracy asked.  
  
"We hope so," Aragorn said.  
  
"Wait a minute," Julian said. "We have a problem."  
  
"What?" asked Frodo.  
  
"We don't have any weapons!" Julian exclaimed.  
  
"I don't need weapons!" James bellowed. "I rule the world! BWA HA HA!!!"  
  
"Right you do," Tracy mumbled.  
  
"You're right," Aragorn said.  
  
"Ha!" Julian exclaimed. "Hear that James? I'm right!"  
  
"That's a new one," James said under his breath.  
  
"Where are we going to get extra weapons?" Sam asked.  
  
"Why don't we try that conveniently placed weapon rack?" Tracy suggested.  
  
They turned and saw a rack with bows, arrows, and swords.  
  
"That'll work," Legolas said.  
  
"That's it?!" Julian shouted. "No guns?! No bombs?!"  
  
"What are those?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that," Julian said.  
  
(Jeez! Well that was pointless!!! Oh well! That's life!) 


	4. Saruman Meets James

Chapter 4  
  
"Double time! Let's go!" Theresa shouted.  
  
The Orcs were truing to put together the nuclear missile. No such luck.  
  
"This is impossible!" grumbled one Orc in his language.  
  
"What?!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
With her evil mystic power, she electrocuted the Orc. Bryan stared at her, a lot more scared of her than before.  
  
"Any more questions?" she asked.  
  
The Orc got back to work immediately.  
"What are you doing?" Frodo asked Julian.  
  
"Making a double-bladed sword," Julian said.  
  
He was wrapping duct tape around the handles of the two swords.  
  
"It just goes to show you," Julian said. "You can fix anything with duct tape."  
  
"Wouldn't you stab yourself when you pull it back?" Frodo asked him.  
  
"Thanks for killing my spirit, Frodo!" Julian yelled.  
  
Frodo sighed. Now was not the time to talk to Julian.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was on look-out. Since Theresa & Bryan joined Saruman, everyone had this feeling that they would increase the power of Saruman.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas heard something.  
  
"Put me down!" a voice said. "I am my own master! You can't take me!"  
  
"The Ring," Legolas breathed. "The Ring!"  
  
He ran over to the sound of James's voice. It was too late.  
  
Legolas burst into camp.  
  
"They've got James!" he shouted.  
  
"James!!!" Tracy & Julian exclaimed.  
  
"Not James!" cried Julian. "He was so young! So young and full of life! WHHYYY!!!"  
  
"Get a grip, Julian!" Tracy yelled. "It's not like they killed him! He's probably making Saruman's life miserable."  
  
"Just like I taught him!" Julian grinned.  
"Why am I here?" James asked.  
  
"Shut up," Saruman said.  
  
James had been asking Saruman questions for the past 15 minutes.  
  
"Why do you have long hair?" James asked.  
  
"Shut up," he commanded.  
  
"Why don't you cut it?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Are those the only words in your dictionary?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ah! Three words! Any more?"  
  
Saruman sighed, "You aren't the real Ring are you?"  
  
"Of course I am!" James replied. "Watch. Put on the Ring."  
  
Saruman fell into James's trance. James laughed evily.  
  
"Now jump out the window!" James commanded.  
  
"James!" Theresa stopped him.  
  
"Fine!" James said. "Don't do that! Take me back to the Fellowship now!"  
  
"Don't do it Saruman!" Bryan exclaimed.  
  
Too late.  
  
"What?!" Bryan yelled.  
  
Don't argue with the writer.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Bryan?" Theresa asked.  
  
Because I rule your little world.  
  
"Yeah right!" Bryan argued.  
  
You want me to kill you off?  
  
"No," Bryan said.  
  
Then shut up. Anyway, after Bryan was finished arguing with the brilliant, beautiful and overall perfect author, he realized that Saruman had indeed taken James back to the Fellowship.  
  
"That's just great!" Theresa said sarcastically. "We lost the Ring." 


	5. The Ford of the Rings

Chapter 5  
  
Meanwhile, James had been dropped by Saruman near the camp.  
  
"Julian!" he called out. "Help! Frodo? Sam? Pippin!"  
  
Just then, someone knelt next to him.  
  
"My precioussss?" it asked.  
  
"Precious? I'm not your precious!" James exclaimed.  
  
It was Gollum. He picked up James and looked at the Ring.  
  
"You're not my precioussss!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No. I'm not your precioussss," James replied.  
  
Gollum shook the Ring violently, "What have you done with my precioussss?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to your precious!" James yelled. "And quit saying it like that."  
  
"James!" yelled someone.  
  
Gollum looked up. He dropped the Ring and ran away. The Fellowship was coming towards him.  
  
"I'm down here!" James screamed.  
  
"Where?" Julian asked, stepping on James.  
  
"Ow!" James cried. "I'm under you foot!"  
  
"Oh," Julian said, picking up his foot. "James! You're back!"  
  
He picked up James.  
  
"James!" he cried. "You're alive! It's a miracle!"  
  
The "Alleluia" song plays.  
  
"Of course I'm alive!" James yelled. "I'm the Ring! And stop that music!"  
  
The music stopped. Then suddenly, then ground began to shake a little.  
  
"It's Jurassic Park all over again!" Julian shrieked.  
  
"If this was Jurassic Park we'd have some sort of vehicle," Tracy reminded.  
  
"Like that?" Frodo asked pointing to a jeep.  
  
Tracy sighed, "Everything is way too convenient in this story."  
  
"The Ford of the Rings!" Julian yelled. "Awesome!"  
  
Julian jumped into the driver's seat as the other climbed in.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Of course!" Julian exclaimed. "Everyone has one of these where we come from!"  
  
"Julian you can't drive!" Tracy shouted. "You don' t have a license."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Julian grinned. "Isn't it great?"  
  
Tracy sighed, "Buckle up, people. This guy can't drive."  
  
After Julian put James in the cup holder, he started up the car and drove over to the Orcs. Of course, he ran over their camp, took off a rear-view mirror from running into a tree, and almost ran into the river. Julian drove at high speeds towards an inclined piece of wood.  
  
"Oh no! A ramp!" Pippin said.  
  
"Aw sweet! A ramp!" Julian laughed.  
  
The Fellowship braced themselves as Julian drove the Ford of the Rings off the ramp. It flew off of the ramp and hit the ground.  
  
Suddenly, it felt like Julian had hit a bunch of rocks.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "I think that I hit some Orcs."  
  
"Orcs?!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah about 5 of them," he said.  
  
They kept on running over Orcs, until the Ford stopped.  
  
"Out of gas?!" Julian exclaimed. "Aw man!"  
  
"It's a good thing too," Tracy said. "You almost hit Theresa."  
  
They looked out the window to see Theresa up against a tree, shaking with fear.  
  
"Oops," Julian said.  
  
A war cry echoed off the mountains. The Fellowship climbed out of the Ford and prepared to fight. 


	6. Losing Julian

Chapter 6  
  
It happened so fast.  
  
Bryan was on a ledge. He let go of the string on his bow. The arrow.  
  
.struck Julian.  
  
"No!" James cried.  
  
Legolas ran over to Julian.  
  
"Julian!" he exclaimed, kneeling next to him.  
  
"Legolas," Julian whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Legolas," Julian said. "There is.another.Coke.in the fridge."  
  
Then, he was gone.  
  
Tracy ran over to Legolas.  
  
"Is he." she asked.  
  
Legolas nodded sadly.  
  
"No," she said. "Now we can never go home."  
  
"CURSE THE WRITER OF THIS BOOK!!!" James cried. "He was so young! So young! Why does this keep happening to me?!"  
Bryan saw it all.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" he heard James cry. "They killed Julian!"  
  
"Who killed Julian?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I did," Bryan said, keeping his eyes fixed on the Fellowship.  
The Fellowship buried Julian close to where he was killed.  
  
"Shouldn't someone say a few words?" James asked.  
  
"Go ahead, James," Tracy replied.  
  
James sighed, "Julian was odd. But we still liked him."  
  
James broke into tears, "Why?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?!"  
  
He stopped, "Okay, let's go."  
Back at Saruman's fortress, Bryan was feeling guilty for killing Julian.  
  
"I shouldn't have done it," Bryan told Theresa.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Uhh." Bryan started.  
  
"You wanna leave?" she asked. "Fine! There's the door!"  
  
She turned her back to Bryan. He shrugged and walked out the door.  
Bryan found the Fellowship a while later.  
  
"What do you want?" Tracy asked, glaring at him.  
  
"To rejoin the Fellowship," he replied.  
  
"Wasting my life!" Tracy yelled.  
  
She stood up and walked away.  
  
"She hates you," Gimli said.  
  
"More than usual," added James. "And that means she really hates you."  
  
"You're going to have to apologize to everyone," Aragorn said.  
  
Bryan glared at him, "You're cruel."  
  
"Say it," Pippin said.  
  
"I won't accept it either way," Tracy's voice called from the woods.  
  
Legolas looked at where the voice came from, "How does she do that?"  
  
"Say it," Merry commanded.  
  
"No!" Bryan exclaimed. "Never!"  
  
"Now!!!" yelled Gimli.  
  
"All right!" Bryan shouted. "I'm sorry! Okay?"  
  
"You didn't mean it," said Frodo.  
  
"I know," replied Bryan.  
  
Tracy came out of the woods.  
  
"Let's go!" she commanded. "We've gotta save Theresa."  
  
Sam looked at Bryan, "Are we taking him?"  
  
Tracy sighed sadly, "Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
"Aw!" Frodo exclaimed. "Do we have to?"  
  
"I don't like it anymore than you do," Tracy replied. "Let's go!" 


	7. The End

Chapter 7  
  
Meanwhile, Theresa was killing Saruman at chess.  
  
"Checkmate!" she said.  
  
Saruman stared at the board, "Best 84 out of 179."  
  
Theresa sighed and reset the board, "I'm gonna win either way."  
  
The door flew open then shut.  
  
Theresa and Saruman looked at each other.  
  
"Open the door, stupid!" Aragorn yelled at Bryan.  
  
"Oh sorry!" he apologized.  
  
He opened up the door as far as he could, and then fell forward.  
  
A HALF HOUR LATER.  
  
"You can stand up now," Legolas said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Bryan said.  
  
"Geez," said Theresa. "You sure know how to make an entrance."  
  
"Hey," James said. "I can do better."  
  
"We don't wanna see," Theresa answered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Saruman asked.  
  
"We're here to bring Theresa back to the Good Side," Tracy said.  
  
Theresa sighed, "Fine!"  
  
"What?!" everyone else exclaimed.  
  
"The nuclear missile progress is too slow," Theresa complained. "If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself."  
  
"All right!" Pippin exclaimed. "Let's go!"  
  
"The convenience," Tracy whispered.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked.  
  
"The convenience!" Tracy yelled.  
  
She fell to her knees, "God! Please! Stop this convenience!"  
  
"Hey!" James shouted. "We can't go home! Julian's dead!"  
  
"YES!!!" Tracy screamed. "Somebody up there likes me!"  
  
They heard someone moan. They turned to see Julian with a huge piece of dirt and grass on his head.  
  
"What happened?" Julian asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"JULIAN!!!" everyone except Saruman yelled.  
  
The Fellowship ran over to greet him.  
  
"You're alive!" James grinned.  
  
"Of course I'm alive," Julian said. "Why was I in the ground?"  
  
"But how?" asked Tracy.  
  
"'Cause this story's too convenient," Julian replied.  
  
Tracy paused, "I've been meaning to fix that."  
  
"There's one problem," said Theresa. "We don't know how to get home."  
  
"Aha!" shouted Tracy.  
  
There was suddenly a flash of light. They turned to see a guy on a time traveling rocket bike speed over. He removed his helmet and it was.  
  
"BEN?!" the kids exclaimed.  
  
"Hi guys!" he smiled.  
  
"How'd you get here?" asked Bryan.  
  
"I found out what happens when you take that left turn at Albuquerque," he replied. "I brought Matt."  
  
"Hi!" Matt said.  
  
"Why?" asked Julian.  
  
"'Cause we're gonna take you home," Ben answered.  
  
"No, I mean why'd you bring him?" Julian asked.  
  
Matt grabbed a bowl of Gimli's cooking and ate it.  
  
"He like Gimli's cooking," Ben shrugged. "Also, Mrs. McGrath yelled at us, pointed at Matt and screamed 'If I ever see that boy again I'll kill myself!!!' And I didn't want Mrs. McGrath to kill herself." (A/N- Mrs. McGrath is our strict math teacher.)  
  
He paused, "You believe that, right?"  
  
Everyone was silent. A tumbleweed rolled by. Bryan coughed.  
  
Ben stared at the tumbleweed, "Okay let's go!"  
  
He and Matt put their helmets on and hopped on the bike. The kids turned to the Fellowship.  
  
"I gonna miss you, Legolas," Tracy said.  
  
"Yeah," Legolas said.  
  
"And I'll miss being evil and playing chess with Saruman," Theresa said.  
  
"Me too," added Bryan.  
  
"I'll miss possessing people," James sighed.  
  
"And I'm gonna miss the Ford," Julian said.  
  
"Listen," Ben said. "I'm sure we're all just so interested in your pitiful good-byes, but we gotta go."  
  
After the kids said good-bye to the Fellowship, they hopped onto the bike and rode away.  
  
They stopped.  
  
"Why does it look like we're in the future?" asked Julian.  
  
"Because life is cruel," Tracy said.  
  
They turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"Oh no!" they all shouted.  
  
The writer laughs evily.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- Big thank you to all my friends that let me ruin their dignity by putting them in the story. 


End file.
